Punk's Girl
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Fanfiction story summary: CM Punk is in love with his best friend and WWE Diva Savannah Richards. After Punk watches her during her WWE Divas Championship match and captures the WWE Divas Championship, will he be really to tell her how he feels?


Punk's Girl

(One Shot)

**Fanfiction story summary**:  
>CM Punk is in love with his best friend and WWE Diva Savannah Richards. After Punk watches her during her WWE Divas Championship match and captures the WWE Divas Championship, will he be really to tell her how he feels?<p>

Characters: CM Punk and Savannah Richards (My own OC)

Phil Brooks aka CM Punk known to everybody in the WWE Universe stayed backstage as he watched his best friend Savannah Richards' on the monitor of the locker room as she was wrestling his ex- girlfriend "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix for the WWE Divas Championship title.

He watched as they battled it back and forth in the ring. While watching the match, Punk couldn't help but think of the raven haired woman. She looked so intense and agile in the ring. Her aqua eyes so full of beauty and concentration on her opponent across from her in the ring.

Savannah wasn't typical girly girl. She was mostly a tomboy at heart. She was also beautiful, funny, sweet, spunky, carefree, fun to be around, athletic, and everything Punk wanted in a girl.

After he and Beth split, he knew maybe they weren't really meant to be.

Eversince meeting Savannah, his whole world turned around when he found out that she quit her modeling job in Chicago and wanted to pursue something different.

Punk and Sav had been best friends since they were little kids and grew up together. Little did he know he was falling in love with her.

When Sav wanted to be a WWE diva, she called Punk immediately and when he found out, he was so happy that he wanted her to come up and start training with him and Cabana.

As soon as she quit her modeling job, Punk requested her to move in with him and the rest was all history from there.

As Punk was watching the match progress, his other best friend Daniel Bryan came in when he seen the straightedge superstar sitting on the couch of the men's locker room muttering or talking to himself while watching Savannah's match against Beth.

"Come on, that'a girl, Sav!" Punk muttered under his breath as his intense hazel eyes focused on her.

"Hey Punk, you okay?"The slightly confused superstar asked why his buddy was talking to himself as he made himself comfortable next to Punk.

"Um...yeah Bry I'm fine."Punk reassured his friend when he made his presence known in the locker room although his focus was still on Savannah battling it out with the Glamazon.

"Then why are you muttering or talking to yourself?"The Vegan superstar asked the dark haired man next to him.

It didn't click to him till a few seconds later that his best friend could've been in love with the beautiful diva.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"The blonde smirked at his comrade.

"Me, in love...nah, I mean I just got out of a relationship with Beth and plus Sav is just a crush is all, nothing more." The Raw superstar said denying his interest for the aqua eyed angel and was afraid to admit it although he knew it.

"Sure it's just a crush. Admit it Punk plus how long have you been liking her?" His best friend asked curiously.

"For quite some time and we've known each other since when we were little kids. I just fell in love with Sav when she was just in college. I didn't really see us being together when we were kids but when she turned 18, I guess I started liking her but never admitted my feelings. I guess most of the divas I dated are just friends but Sav, she's different from the rest of them. Bry, I even see myself married to her. She's the one I think." The WWE Champion admitted to the world heavyweight champion who listened to Punk intently.

"Are you planning on telling Sav how you feel about her?" His friend Daniel Bryan inquired.

"To be honest Bry, I don't even know." Punk sighed looking at his friend.

"Does she even know you like her?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I don't even know but my heart says I'm in love with her plus when she told me she wanted to be a WWE Diva, my whole world lit up that way we could be close again after she quit her modeling career." Punk confessed how he fell in love with the beautiful diva.

While the two were in mid conversation, they heard Savanna's theme "Sweet Dreams Beautiful Nightmare" by Beyonce hit the speakers after seeing Savanna hit the "Beautiful Nightmare" finisher on Beth which was inspired by her theme song and was announced as the NEW WWE Divas Champion.

"It looks like Sav's 9 year training was well worth it. That was awesome. I see you and Cabana trained her well." The Vegan superstar said proudly as Sav was still in the ring absorbing it all in.

"It sure did. I'm so proud of her." The tattooed man smiled happily that Savannah's dream came true after training and wanting this for so long. Punk knew she could do it as he smiled in approval.

"So are you going to tell Sav how you feel?" The smaller superstar asked the straight edge man.

"Maybe." Punk shrugged not sure of himself how to tell Savannah how he felt for her. What if she didn't feel the same way about him?

"You can't be too sure till you try right?" Daniel persuaded Punk.

"You better tell her soon before someone snatches her up." His Raw comrade told him that Punk needed to tell her before it was too late.

"I guess I better talk with her then." The champion said standing up from his position and grabbed his belt since he had a match later on.

"Good luck man!" Daniel exclaimed watching his friend leave the room while waiting for his girlfriend AJ Lee to arrive.

After Savanna's match, she was being congratulated by everyone on a job well done. There was one person though among the crowd she was looking for and that was her best friend Phil Brooks aka CM Punk.

He usually had to be around or hanging out with Daniel somewhere. He knew he would be so proud of her after winning the divas championship she longed to have after busting her ass for 9 years thanks with the help of her best friends Punk and Cabana and trainers to help her to get where she was now.

Walking the corridor, she seen Phil leaning against the wall with his championship on his left shoulder smiling her way.

"Phil!" The beautiful WWE Diva exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful, congrats!" Punk said happy for Savannah opening his arms to embrace her.

"Thanks Punky. I wouldn't of made it here if it weren't for you,Cabana, and had everyone's support. I always wanted this eversince we were little kids and m dream of becoming Divas champion came true. I'll cherish this moment forever."She told him confidently and proudly.

"You were amazing and I couldn't be more proud of you." Punk told her as he put his hands to her shoulders while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you Phil." Savannah thanked him for the sweet compliment that she was glad he was happy for her.

"Well, I guess I better get going since the others want to celebrate after my match. Are you coming tonight?" She asked if he wanted to go clubbing with her and a bunch of superstars and divas.

"I don't know. Clubs aren't really my scene but I will try to make an exception for you sweetheart since tonight is your night." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks Punky, that really means a lot you would come." She knew it would make her feel better he would be there and she hoped Cabana would be there too.

"Well, I guess I better get ready." The pretty diva giggled breaking her hold on Punk's hand that held her's that he squeezed gently.

"Sav...Wait, before you go, there's something I want to tell you." Punk knew how much. he wanted to kiss her sweet soft lips since he was standing so close to her.

"Yes Phil?" Savannah asked as he grabbed her hand to turn her around to face him.

Savannah looked into Phil's hazel eyes getting lost in them feeling like it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. The straightedge superstar cupped her cheek caressing it gently.

"You're beautiful Sav." Punk said softly causing her to blush. The next thing she knew Phil pulled her into a knee weakening kiss that she felt sparks fly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." Punk sighed softly leaning his forehead against her's after breaking the kiss.

"Punk, I think I'm falling in love with you." Savannah told him how much he meant to her.

"You love me?"He asked that she felt the same about him.

"Mmmmhmmm...since were were teenagers I was waiting for you to eventually notice me and I still feel the same way." The NEW WWE Divas champion said to him while looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Savanna, so much I always wanted to tell you that too and I'm happy you feel the same way." Phil said softly while taking her hands into his swearing he felt the same sparks she did.

"Punk, kiss me again." Savannah requested wanting to feel his soft lips against her's.

The straightedge superstar smiled and pulled the diva into his arms kissing her passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Phil smiled into the kiss as he stared into Sav's beautiful aqua eyes that were like windows to the soul.

"Sav, I know this might sound cheesy but..." Punk got down on one knee proposing to her.

"Savannag Richards, will you be my girl?" He asked as she cried tears of joy when he asked her.

"Yes I will." She answered his cute proposal pulling him up to kiss him softly.

"I love you Phillip Jack Brooks." Savannah told him after their kiss.

"I love you too Sav. I always will sweetheart." Phil promised her as they embraced.

"After my match, let's go out and celebrate." He suggested to the love of his life.

"Sounds like fun." She agreed.

"Good luck babe." Savannah told him patting his arm.

"Thanks baby." He called her by her nickname for her. The Divas champion smiled hearing his music hit as he blew her a kiss causing her to catch it and placing it on her heart as he watched him go to the ring.

After Phil's match, the two got ready to go celebrate their wins with their friends that evening after the show.


End file.
